


我们已经深陷其中

by SylviaHill_Tree



Category: Evansson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Actors, Cuckolding, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, RPF, Sex in a Car, Woman on Top
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaHill_Tree/pseuds/SylviaHill_Tree
Summary: 这种“不道德”行为已经记不清从什么时候开始的了反正我们都不是什么正人君子就放心大胆的深陷其中吧
Relationships: Chris Evans/Scarlett Johansson
Kudos: 1





	我们已经深陷其中

**Author's Note:**

> 太想搞出轨文学了，于是写了个小斯出轨的故事。跟真人没关系，不是他俩不道德，是我不道德（
> 
> bgm: In Too Deep - Eminem

“你在干什么？”  
斯嘉丽的手正在拧门把，被这一问，吓得松了手，门把回弹，“铛”的一声。  
斯嘉丽没想到科林会醒，她甚至打开卧室灯来检验，科林依旧睡得雷打不动。她穿上衣服，披了件薄外套，正要出门，被身后一声质问吓得脑中嗡嗡作响。  
“我去兜风。”斯嘉丽晃了晃手中的车钥匙，哗啦啦的声音在静谧的房子里打转儿。  
“真的吗？你甚至都不跟我说一声？”科林的眼中没有一丝信任。  
“你不相信我，是吗？”  
“你是说，我会相信一个半夜三点偷偷溜出去的女人只是想兜兜风？傻子都不会信这种话。告诉我，你要去干什么？”  
斯嘉丽的眉头紧紧纠在一起：“你在质问我？你有这种资格吗？当你在酒席上喝得烂醉跌跌撞撞回家时，我有问什么吗？我他妈的有问过你什么吗！”  
科林有一瞬间哑口无言，但很快又组织好了语言：“所以你要去干什么？这个时间太不安全了，你甚至不告诉我一声，这不是相处的好方式。我会很担心的。”  
“哦，科林！”斯嘉丽捧住了科林的脸，“你居然这么关心我，我该怎么表达我的爱呢？”  
“一个吻作为回馈吧。”科林眼里有些湿润。  
“我爱你，科林。”斯嘉丽蜻蜓点水地一吻，两手揽住科林的腰。  
“那么，我们一起出去吧？”斯嘉丽认真地看着科林。  
“如果我明天没有工作，我会和你一起出去的。可惜......”  
斯嘉丽摸了摸科林的脸：“没关系。”  
科林立在门前，直到听见车子发动的声音。斯嘉丽缓缓驶离，她抿着嘴，嘴角挑了两下，终于大笑出声。  
如果说不去，显得有点此地无银三百两，如果说自己去，又有点要闹掰的意思。斯嘉丽知道他明天工作忙，即使自己对他发出邀请他也会拒绝，所以不如直接那样说，真是个上上策。  
真是烂俗戏码，比电影还要离谱。斯嘉丽绝不会接这种本子，然而工作可以挑，生活给你的剧本只能照单全收。  
她拿起电话，在屏幕上按了几下，几声嘟嘟声之后，她对着电话说：“我往你家开了。”  
“刚才给你发消息怎么没回？”  
“刚要出门，被科林抓了个现行，幸好我头脑灵活。昨天他都没醒，今天却被发现了，看来要小心些了。”斯嘉丽轻车熟路地驾驶着汽车，拐过一个路口。  
“你还好意思说昨晚？”电话那边传来一声嗤笑。  
“说怎么了，你也好意思笑吗？我看你被弄得蛮爽的，咱们彼此彼此吧。”  
“好了，你还有多久到？”  
“现在。”  
斯嘉丽把车子停在门口，摇下车窗，把手伸出去挥了挥。  
她从窗子看见他走出来，穿着很休闲，踩了双运动鞋，短裤到膝盖，露出优美的小腿线条。上身是件宽松T恤，随着走动衣摆轻微摇晃，隐隐能看见他的胸肌。  
“快点。”斯嘉丽用口型示意，又使劲挥了几下手。  
他果然加快了脚步，走到车跟前，趴在车窗上，用那双蓝色的深邃眼睛看着斯嘉丽。  
斯嘉丽摇上车窗，他撇撇嘴，拉开车门坐进了副驾驶。  
“我们去哪，克里西？”斯嘉丽扭头问克里斯。  
“依你。无所谓，我家可没有丈夫等着。”  
斯嘉丽听不出这话究竟是戏谑还是吃醋，她握住方向盘，提议道：“不如就在街上随便开，漫无目的地感受一下夏天也挺不错。”  
克里斯换了个更舒服的姿势倚着，斯嘉丽当他是默认了。  
车子不紧不慢地行进，克里斯的手搭在她肩上，她笑着给拍下去。  
“开车呢。”  
“开车摸肩膀和偷溜出来约会，哪个危险些？”  
“你更危险些。”斯嘉丽扔出一句没头没脑的话。  
“而且莫名其妙。”她补充。  
怎么个莫名其妙法呢？十几年的友谊坚如磐石，她一订婚，他马上就屁颠屁颠地过来追求。俩人都单身的时候也不知克里斯干嘛去了，也许没开窍，也许胆子小，也许兼有之。斯嘉丽必须要说说克里斯埃文斯的魅力很大，她想和他在一起，但她又不想放弃已经稳定的生活。  
于是，漫长而刺激的脚踏两条船生活开始了。斯嘉丽从不在公共场合掩饰与克里斯的亲昵，在她看来他们一直如此相处，现在去掩饰反而欲盖弥彰。  
科林不是没问过斯嘉丽与克里斯之间的关系，只是后来渐渐不再问了，不是因为完全信任她，而是什么都问不出来，干脆不再浪费时间。斯嘉丽的回答很简明，永远只有那一句：如果我俩有意思，哪里还轮得到你？言下之意十几年的友谊不可能变质，科林这样问反而是他想得太龌龊。  
现实总是非常荒唐，十几年的友谊就这样突然间变质了，这是他们自己都难以想象的走向。就像他们认为很有必要去克里斯家好好谈谈两人持续已久的畸形关系，结果又忍不住直接在车里做爱——那事情就发生在昨晚。  
斯嘉丽对克里斯高潮的样子非常满意，毛茸茸的柔软的胸部剧烈起伏，眼睛垂下去，一副视线无法聚焦的样子。克里斯躺在车子后座上还没缓过来，斯嘉丽轻轻拍拍他的脸：“怎么样？”  
克里斯没好气地说：“如果早知道你这么累人，打死我也不会追求你。”  
“后悔了吗？”斯嘉丽笑着问。  
“我已经没有这个机会了。”克里斯也笑了，嘴角牵动脸颊，额头缓慢滚动的汗瞬间淌下来。  
斯嘉丽把天窗打开，自己这侧的车窗也打开，一股风涌进来，凉飕飕的。  
“风，多舒服！”斯嘉丽恨不得大声喊出来。  
“你最好别往人多的地方开。”  
“我不傻，克里西。”  
风呼呼的往车里灌，即使是夏天的夜晚，只穿了件短袖的克里斯也有些冷了。斯嘉丽很自然地注意到他的变化，摇上了车窗。  
斯嘉丽不由得又想起昨晚的事，那场性爱很完美，她想她会回味很久。比如她舔舐克里斯胸前的老鹰纹身，而克里斯的手扶着她的腰侧。这是一个“联结”的意象，想来仍然令人战栗。  
和克里斯已经鬼混这么长时间，斯嘉丽觉得自己的道德感在急速下降，界线变得越来越模糊。她甚至会思考自己究竟算是背叛了科林和克里斯在一起，还是背叛了克里斯和科林在一起。  
“今天我得早点回去，所以再开一会儿就送你回家吧。”斯嘉丽非常不情愿，但她必须这样说。  
“我会想你的，斯嘉。”  
“这话等着告别时再说。”  
克里斯仍然露出一种十分不舍的表情。  
斯嘉丽不敢再转脸去看他了，她试图专注于开车，心里已经绞成一团乱麻。  
也许在内心深处，她是想要被发现的。斯嘉丽相信这样隐秘的恋爱会持续很久，如果友情时间和恋爱时间成正比的话，她已经没胆量计算自己预计的出轨时长了。  
长痛不如短痛，这是句实话。但你不知道你以为能结束痛苦的方法是否真的奏效，所以你没胆量去试。而且约翰逊小姐要怎样结束痛苦呢？站在科林面前，对他说，“我出轨了”吗？  
操他的，斯嘉丽想，她不要再琢磨以后的事了。烂摊子就交给明天的斯嘉丽去收拾，今天的斯嘉丽只负责享乐。  
车又一次停在克里斯家门口。克里斯把头凑近斯嘉丽，脸上的胡子蹭得她有些痒。  
他们交换了一个吻。嘴唇离开时，克里斯很久违地感慨：“这样真不道德。”  
“你真扫兴啊，克里西。”斯嘉丽伸手拨弄他的胡子。  
“我是说......你明白吗，斯嘉，不道德的生活已经持续了这么久。”  
“那不是更好吗？”斯嘉丽笑得异常灿烂。  
因为我们都已经深陷其中了啊。


End file.
